Make Me Forget
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: ONESHOT!BRITTANA! "Santana…" My name escaped her lips almost agonizingly and I just hummed, considering her presence. "I want you back." She whispers. This what should happen in the Brittana reunion! ONESHOT! BRITTANA! M for almost smut!


"Hey Satan, are you sure you're not coming?"

"Hells no. I won't risk the chance of Berry going all crazy Berry on me. And this time I may just slap her… hard." I warned with a single finger wiggling in the air.

"I told you, I asked Rachel if you could come and she was like 'Yea, sure.'" Kurt tried for the umpteenth time and I can't help but roll my eyes, closing the magazine in my hands.

"Yea, as if that's not a code for 'If I saw that hot Latina, I'm going to slap her, again.' Because seriously I almost lost my jaw the last time her palm met my cheeks." I muttered, getting up on my feet as I approach Kurt. "So, please go! And enjoy." I smiled, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, directing him towards the door.

"Last chance?" He smirks, stepping out of the loft.

I gave him a small smile before shaking my head, Kurt bobs his head giving me one last wave and disappearing by the hallway. There's the soft thud echoing inside the four corners when I managed to close the door behind me followed by the soft sigh escaping my lips when I once again slumped back down on the couch.

It's been a month since I auditioned as Rachel's understudy and it's been a month since I've been trying to hide this enormous bruise on my cheek because seriously if I thought Quinn was a genius slapper, Rachel was a hundred times better, she's a prodigy!

It was the soft three consecutive knocks that snapped me out of my daze. My brows knitted almost automatically because if this is Kurt I may have to push him outside the building and scream on the top of my lungs that I'm not going.

The light screeching of my flip flops is echoing inside my ear as I walked towards the door and with my lips pressed together, trail of thoughts running inside my head I managed to open the door, and with the simple glimpse of blonde hair and deep blue eyes, I automatically froze in my place and it felt like my limbs fell off causing a glass shattering thud when the magazine in my hands met the carpeted floor.

"Santana." If it wasn't the fact that I realized that it was my name escaping thin lips, I would've gone crazy –Brittany is a single step away from me.

The banging in my chest was unbelievably loud and fast and realizing that my mouth automatically gone dry. "Brittany." My voice went out raspy and I can't believe why. "What are you doing here?" I asked after a complete minute or two.

"Can I come in?" She asks and my eyes automatically wander Brittany from head to toe. She's wearing her favourite blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie with the letters MIT written. "San." She giggled and I ended up reflexively shaking my head.

"Sure, sure." I stammered, stepping aside. Brittany beams when she managed to step in, her eyes wandering the loft.

"Nice place. Where are Rachel and Kurt?" She questions and I still can't get the fact that Brittany is standing in the middle of my place, her hands securely shoved inside her back pockets. And she looks so real.

"Rachel left a month ago and Kurt left to see Rachel and that leaves me the bad guy." I murmur. Brittany spun around, eyeing me woefully.

"What happened?"

"I auditioned as her understudy and Rachel is in rage because of it." I answered, ordering for her to take a seat. Brittany nods understandingly before slumping down and I did the same.

"That's sad. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys could talk it out." She smiles.

"I hope so. I'm not saying this because I'm guilty about this issue but because I've gone pretty close with Rachel this past few months and I just don't want this to break us apart."

"Is this the Santana that I know?" Brittany tells me mockingly and I simply rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't tell her." I smirked. And the fact that Brittany is here, my head almost throb painfully. "What brought you here, Britt?"

Brittany bit her lip and gave me a small glance, her fingers playing with each other. "I missed you." she said and it was like a tonne of brick hitting me across the face.

"You do?" I asked dumbly. "I do too." I added automatically and Brittany's face lit up, subtly. My eyes fell on my lap and I can feel the growing tension between the two of us, different atmosphere mixing into the air.

"Who is she?" I heard Brittany asked. My head snapped on her direction and I almost swallowed my tongue when she got her eyes plastered on one of the frames trailing on the corner – it was Dani and I in the Spotlight Diner, where she's blowing a kiss on my cheek and I got that wide grin playing on my lips.

"It's Dani." I said lowly.

Brittany pulls her eyes on my direction, connecting our eyes. "She's pretty. Is she-"

"My girlfriend? Yes." I cut her off, and I really don't know why I just did that. Brittany clicks her tongue.

"You guys are cute." She smiles and yet I can hear the light cracking of her voice.

"Brittany, seriously what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought that it'll be amazing if I spend half of my summer with you." she started and the throbbing of my chest instantly ignited. "And Rachel and Kurt." She added and incoming smile automatically fade out.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm glad that you got some break from school." I retorted.

2 or 3 minutes passed like years when Brittany's voice pierced in the silence.

"Santana…" My name escaped her lips and I just hummed, considering her presence. "I want you back." She whispers.

My head lifts almost painfully, eyeing Brittany. She got her lower lip bruising between her teeth and her knuckles practically turning white as she grips the edge of the couch.

"Britt."

"I know that you can't because you already have her but I just wanted you to know that whenever she left, you have me." she murmurs, her voice was like a burning knife through my skull and straight to my heart.

It was like my voice was completely gone and my brain was literally spinning inside my head. Trail of thoughts continued lapping the other and when it just hit me that Brittany was on her feet and on her way out.

"Britt." I called her name, running after her. The skin of her wrist was factually burning beneath my fingertips and for a long time, once again I felt those butterflies swarming inside my stomach.

"You don't have to say anything, Santana." She said through a small smile.

"I have to." I muttered, looking at Brittany and I can see the small amount of tears dwelling on the corner of her eyes, instead she shook her head.

"I don't want to get rejected, again. It just hurts so much San." Brittany chocked out, her eyes plastered on my hands holding her wrist. "If you have something to say, just keep it to yourself, I'd understand, eventually."

"Well, then I have to do this." No more thinking, no more talking –that was my last thoughts when I let go off her wrist and my hands flew on the back of her neck guiding our lips in a kiss feeling the soft whimper that escaped her lips bouncing into mine.

The way her lips wrapped around my lower lip is enough to make me insane, her hands slowly travel down my arms and I can feel the light tremors of pleasure coursing through my body when her fingers dig almost painfully on my hips causing that soft moan bubbling down my throat. Our tongue met somewhere in the kiss and the fireworks that exploded beneath my eyelids were unexplainable. The way my legs felt like jello and the shaky feeling overcoming my fingers were just unfamiliar.

It was a whole minute or two, and my eyelids felt heavy when Brittany pulled away, looking at me confusedly.

"We –shouldn't be doing this San. You have a girlfriend and-"

"Just shut up, please." I cut her off before crashing our lips once again. It's been a very long time since I tasted her lips, somehow Brittany's lips tasted like honey and vanilla. For a very long time, it felt like I was 17 once again, I don't want to stop –ever.

Brittany gasps against my lips when I managed to suck on her tongue and my fingers gripped the back of her neck a little harder. I can almost hear the banging of my chest almost impossibly loud and if it wasn't for the loud wet smacking sounds our lips were creating Brittany might have heard it too.

The way my pulse race was nowhere plausible when I found myself guiding our bodies through the nearest room and the way my back met the sheets was almost painful but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I can feel is Brittany's hot breath hitting my upper lip and her nails digging on my shoulder blades.

"Uh fuck, Britt." I moaned embarrassingly loud when her lips started trailing hot kisses down my neck. I can feel Brittany smiling against the soft skin of my flesh as she straddles me.

"God, I need you so bad, San."

And it happens.

A/N: Dear, Mr Murphy. This should happen in the Brittana reunion. Thank you.


End file.
